Michigan outbreak of 2012
Event Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - May 3rd, 2012 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Michigan' |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'E of Detroit' |0130 |3.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado formed near Detroit, no damage was reported. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNW of Detroit' |0145 |3.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado formed near Detroit, no damage was reported. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Detroit' |0149 |8.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A weak tornado went through Detroit, it trashed part of down-town. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Grand Rapids' |0151 |4 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado formed near Grand Rapids, It tore the branch of a tree and landed it in a house. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Grand Rapids' |0157 |24 miles |'9 deaths' - A large mile wide tornado tore through Grand Rapids. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Lansing' |0201 |6 miles |'1 death' - a weak tornado tore through Lansing. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Detroit' |0210 |29 miles |'27 deaths' - A mile wide tornado tore through Detroit. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'N of Grand Rapids' |0211 |4.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A small tornado formed near Grand Rapids. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'Bath' |0216 |14 miles |'6 deaths' - A quarter mile wide tornado came through bath, Michigan. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'SSE of Grand Rapids' |0221 |28 miles |'29 deaths' - A small yet powerful rope tornado cause devastation to a small town near grand rapids. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Big Rapids' |0225 |3 miles |'0 deaths' - A weak tornado formed near big rapids. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'Birmingham' |0232 |35 miles |'65 deaths' - A half-mile wide tornado decimated Birmingham. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NNE of Charter Township of Clinton' |0237 |20 miles |'15 deaths' - A half-mile wide tornado tore through the Charter Township of Clinton. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Birmingham' |0241 |3.5 miles |'0 deaths' - a weak tornado tore through Birmingham. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Detroit' |0301 |5 miles |'0 deaths' - a weak tornado tore through detroit. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Birmingham' |0315 |2.5 miles |'0 deaths' - a weak tornado tore through birmingham. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'Grand Haven' |0320 |23.5 miles |'20 deaths' - A small yet powerful anti-cyclonic tornado tore through Grand Haven. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Big Rapids' |0331 |5.5 miles |'0 deaths' - a weak tornado tore through Big Rapids. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Birmingham' |0335 |3 miles |'0 deaths' - a weak tornado tore through a camp-site. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'Birmingham' |0341 |3.5 miles |'0 deaths' - a weak tornado tore through Birmingham. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'Lansing' |0345 |18 miles |'9 deaths' - a half mile wide tornado tore through lansing. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'N or Grand Beach' |0417 |13.5 miles |'5 deaths' - a skinny anti-cyclonic tornado was responsible for destruction part of a neighbourhood near grand beach, just near lake michigan. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NNE of Detroit' |0430 |10.5 miles |'5 deaths' - a half mile wide tornado tore through an already severely trashed detroit. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'Frankfort' |0441 |6.5 miles |'1 death' - a weak tornado tore through Frankfort. |- Category:Outbreaks